msp_forumersfandomcom-20200216-history
Xolo
xolo is an American forumer on the Canadian server. Many people know him as birdie. His old accounts are: BirdieXXCitictsCA, birdiexxciticts, lostinthought, and drowning in air /. Popularity xolo is popular/well-known for calling people dyslexic and just being plain rude. People always say he has "changed" because old birdie was so nice and new birdie is not. she is also known for being BirdieXXCitictsCA. Appearance xolo has red eyes, a normal nose, tan skin, and rosy aesthetic lips. he has highlight on his cheeks. he is level 17. Before xolo before birdie made the account xolo, he was known as BirdieXXCitictsCA. birdie deleted the account in early 2017 and later on came back as drowning in air /. He then moved on to lostinthought, then deleted the account, then made xolo. xolo was originally an account used for stalking forums, talking to Brand New Rug/SeraCohW and nothing else until birdie got vip and went on forums. Personality xolo is very supportive of the lgbtq+ community. his friends say she does have a soft side and good humor but can be rude. her humor is sexual, cruel, confusing, and just straight up random all in one. he used to call people dyslexic but she then moved on to other insults like cow, ugly, pathetic, disgrace, pig, and more. he isn't very creative with her insults and many say they are quite weak. Drama there's a lot of drama about birdie, and a lot of drama that has nothing to do with birdie that he gets involved in anyways. The Birdie Drama: Sophia (Forumers2018) Sabrina (Sabrina210), Dukii, and birdie's best friend, Sera, expose birdie on birdie's forum "LAUGHING". birdie apologizes and they move on. The Birdie Drama x2: birdie was dead before, then she was dead again! Sophia makes a forum, exposing birdie for saying the n word on wattpad. this causes a lot of outrage on forums. many say birdie is racist and shouldn't be saying this word because he is white and only 10. "It's just a joke," says birdie, but many say that even though its a joke, he shouldn't be saying it. "I didn't mean to offend anybody." The Genderfluid Drama: an old forum of birdie's about genderfluidity and how it should be respected is brought back up by Apple Whiite. people are disagreeing about what birdie says and birdie gets mad over the fact it was brought back up. The other gender drama: violetgreen123 makes a forum about how msp should make a gender appreciation theme. a few people go against violet, saying that non-binary is not real and that she is incorrect. xolo defends violetgreen but okxykxlani and ava145 join in on the drama and everyone is going against xolo and violet (violet did not say anything in the forum after the drama started, but she watched). Fun Facts birdie is american birdie quit forums in 2018 and doesn't plan on coming back doesn't use msp much anymore, uses bsp (blockstarplanet) more often his girlfriend is piinkxoxo he's a demiboy & demipan you dont know me, daniel, but i want to say, i am so, so sorry Category:MSP Category:Moviestarplanet Category:Forumers Category:Foruming Category:MSP Forumers Category:Forumers of MSP